Secret Service
by just-a-shadow-of-death
Summary: Update..The camera's capture Michael and Dwight in the warehouse after sex. The office workers pitch in on what obviously happened!CH2. Dwight and Michael have their first fight.
1. Chapter 1

The cameras accidently captures Michael and Dwight coming out of the warehouse closet together and everyone pitches in on what happened.

* * *

_**Angela**_

"I know what happens in that room". She faced the cameras with a red face clearly embarrassed and shocked by the tape she just saw. "I've seen what people do there."

Seeing that the crew members behind the camera's were watching her with a questionable face, she quickly came to her defense.

"I haven't done anything but I've seen Jim and Pam" She talked to the people behind the camera's accusingly. "I've caught them too." She shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "I have to go". She ran away from the room without giving another glance to the camera.

_**Kelly**_

"If I came out of a room looking like that" Kelly spoke with her usually high tone manner "I would just die"

She laughed. "Michael's been complaining about women allot, So I won't be amazed if he shut of women for the rest of his life…I mean no woman would want to be with him, he's just so creepy and annoying."

_**Darryl**_

"The warehouse is like a Sex Room for the people in the office. It's like they can't wait to get into each other's pants and come running downstairs.. This needs to stop."

_**Toby**_

"I'll ask him….workers in the warehouse have been complaining about people coming in for their sex breaks in that same spot"

_**Ryan**_

He sat there for a while laughing his ass off. "Why doesn't this surprise me?"

_**Jim and Pam**_

Jim: "His business, We should just leave it at that"

Pam: "Yeah, so what" she chuckled.

_**Kevin**_

The crew never actually got an answer from Kevin. He sat there for fifteen minutes giggling. The crew gave up and called Oscar.

_**Oscar**_

"umm, If you want my expert opinion on this, I would say they had sex." He smiled politely at the cameras.

"If you look closely at the video" He raised his finger to the television that had the video on it. "you can see the way their hair is in chaos. Dwight's shirt is still unbuttoned, gosh look at the hair on his chest. I never would have imagined hair on his chest" Oscar continued to examine the video and give tiny bits of compelling evidence.

"Geez look at Michael, he's red all over, breathing heavily, nervous" Oscar shrugged. "Should I continue?. One of the crew member shook his head _No._

_**Creed**_

"I wouldn't care if that was me or Idiot there. But the boss man sure enjoyed himself."

_**Erin**_

Erin smiled sweetly at the camera "Aren't they cute"

_**Phyllis**_

"He needs to get laid. But why in the Office?"

_**Stanley**_

"I don't care. As long as he isn't in the office and not bothering me. I DON"T GIVE A DAMN WHAT HE DOES!"

_**Meredith**_

"Everyone has sex. I've had sex, you've had sex" She looked up and down at the camera man "I hope you had sex, we all have sex"

_**Andy**_

He almost choked when he saw the video. "Wow, who would have guessed" Andy scratched his head with his finger. "Does Michael know you caught him and Dwight doing it?

* * *

Outside of the interview room, Michael came out of his small office holding a piece of paper in hand. "Good news" he yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. "We are now the official suppliers of the KHH insurance company".

"Yeah, Michael" Dwight jumped up and threw his fist into the air.

Kevin startled giggling and a few of the workers started laughing. Michael looked around confusingly. "A small congratulation would be nice".

"Congrat…" Dwight started but Michael stopped him.

"Not from you…someone else" He said and Dwight sat down. Michael looked around at the lit up faces. "You guys look amused today!" he let out an unsure laugh. "What happened?"

Erin laughed quietly but didn't say anything. It seemed like the camera crew hadn't bothered to show the tape to him or even Dwight.

Jim looked around the office and seeing that no one would congratulate him he turned around in his chair and flicked a pen between his fingers. "Congratulations, Michael"

"Thank you" he laughed. "Pam?"

"Congratulations" She added.

"Oh thanks" he glanced around happily "Anyone else before I leave? Stanley?"

Stanley didn't say anything but stared at his watch.

"Stanley?"

"10 more minutes and I'm out." Stanley said not once looking up at him.

"Okay!" Michael glanced around again and went back to his office. He closed the door behind him and wondered what was up with his co-workers today. _Did something happen?_

_**

* * *

**_

_**tbc**_


	2. Chapter 2

Dwight and Michael have their first fight and it's all caught on tape.

* * *

The camera crew set up their equipments and popped in a Cd into the DVD player. A little static came out of the television as it turned on and a video started playing. There were two gentlemen's seen in the T.V, in front of Dunder Mifflin and it was dark, well after 8 P.M. They seemed to be having an argument about something.

**_video start_**

"_Take me home". Michael was trailing behind Dwight, asking for a simple request. _

_Dwight stopped halfway to where his car was and turned around, "What's wrong with you car?" he asked, "Can't you go home yourself?". He shifted his belongings in one hand and raised Michaels work bag up. "Don't forget your bag…here"_

"_I'm tired..." Michael said, not making any attempts to reach for his own bag, that he had thrusted into Dwight's arms before coming out of the office._

_Dwight looked worn out and beat, "Well, So am I" he slumped, "Not only did I stay late to finish my work at the office, but I had to look after the building too!...Here take your bag". Dwight shook the bag and Michael not too happily took it from him._

"_I worked late too….I had to stay here waiting for you to finish locking up. Can't the security guard do that or the cleaners?"_

"_They are all lousy and I don't trust anyone. I need to rest."_

"_You can take me home and rest there." Michael bit his lower lip. "That way, you'll make yourself and Me happy"._

"_I can't"_

"_Why not?"_

_Dwight sighed, "I have to go back to Mose!". He started walking towards his car again, realizing that Michael wasn't going to give up any attempts at him._

"_Who's that?" _

"_My cousin" Dwight said through gritted teeth, clearly knowing Michael knew who he was._

"_Oh, yeah. That weirdo…." Michael sped up his walk and quickly stood in front of Dwight, not letting him pass by. "He can take care of himself."_

"_You know he can't"_

"_Umm. I'm pretty sure he can"_

"_Michael, You are making me later then I am. It's about to be 9."_

"_Take me home." Michael wasn't going to resign. If he gave into a sorry excuse like that, he'd be excusing him for a lot less. _

_Dwight side stepped him and walked a good two steps before Michael stopped him again. "Damn it, Michael" he yelled "Mose is probably worried right now"._

_Michael creased his eyebrows together and folded his arms across his chest, "Who's more important, me or Mose?" _

"_Don't do this"_

"_Who's more important?"_

"_Michael, I have to go." Dwight pushed the smaller man away and moved forward, but the man following him still didn't give up. "Michael," he spoke sternly, hissing under his breath._

"_You are going to take me home"_

"_NO, I AM NOT" he stopped and screamed at him, Visibly making the smaller man next to him shudder. "What the hell is wrong with you?"._

_Michael nervously backed away from Dwight and gave him a dirty glare, "jerk", he said while he walked away to his own car. Dwight sighed and walked ahead to go home himself._

**_end of video_**

The crew members didn't waste time rounding up all the employees of the office and lining them up for their comments. First up was Oscar, they sat him down and showed him the video.

**Oscar**

"They are having an argument". Oscar said, looking up at one of the crew guys, "that's all….Every couple has a fight, even if it's a gay couple."

**Pam and Jim**

Jim: "That explains the dirty looks Michael's been giving Dwight."

Pam: "And Dwight being very tense today"

Jim: "And the so called accidental accidents"

Pam confused: "What accidents?"

Jim smiled, "You know, Michael spilling tea on Dwight's favorite yellow shirt and not letting him in the meeting room".

Pam laughed, "Right but how's not letting Dwight in the meeting room an accident?"

"I don't know but Michael said he accidentally forgot he existed when Dwight was in the bathroom". Jim looked at the camera and smiled, "Which is kind of right, I forget him too".

**Kelly**

"Dwight was so wrong". She shook her head, "Lovers come first, not family".

She sat there smiling and thinking, "Not, that I don't care about family. I love mine, but I won't miss out on love. My family understands". She happily made her point and left the room.

**Angela**

"Disgusting, I was hoping the last video was a dream. But I guess not!"

One of the crew member looked at her and asked a question, "Why were you dreaming about such a thing?"

Angela looked at him disgustingly and left the room quickly.

**Stanley**

"Leave me alone. I got one Idiot out of my hair and now you are bothering me. Why can't you people leave me alone?"

One of the crew members pointed out, "you don't have hair".

Stanley got angry, "Excuse me?"

**Darryl**

"Well, there are ups and downs in every relationship. And this will probably be over within the next month. Maybe even sooner".

**Kevin**

He tried hard not to giggle, but he did. This time around, he got a few words out of his mouth before being dismissed.

"Michael", giggle "Got" giggle, "Rejected" gigglessss.

**Ryan**

"Michael can be a bitch. He deserved to be ignored and not loved." He pulled of his thick framed glasses from his eyes, "Love isn't something to be messed with….Michael is having a hooy yay".

"What's hooy yah?" The crew guy asked.

"Anything negative" Ryan nodded.

**Creed**

"Poor guy" he supported Michael. " the other Idiot with glasses can be a crude bastard sometimes" he readjusted himself as if to begin a story. "This one time, I asked him …"

The crew stopped him before he could go any further.

**Erin**

"I would have been more then happily to take him home, Why didn't he call me?" she thought this over for a second and realized something, "oh"

**Toby**

"He was asking for it" he bitterly whispered, "I hope he never finds someone"

**Phyllis**

"Can he get anymore bothersome then that?" she pointed at the video, "If he was blocking me, I'd jump on him and throw him out of my way. No one stops me from going home and taking care of my family".

**Meredith**

"It's just more proof for me that nobody wants' to be with Michael. I'd sleep with him but not live with him". She said matter of factly "I will never be with a man who's as annoying as him….."

**Andy**

"The real question is…." He waited for a second and looked at the crew accusingly, "What were you guys doing at the parking lot after 6:00? Don't you guys get off after work one hour after us?"

He considered this, "you were spying on Michael and Dwight around nine?" he got confused.. "That's illegal"

The crew shut of the camera's and left the room, leaving Andy to be with his thoughts.

* * *

Erin scribbled something on a piece of paper, pretending to do some work. Most of the office didn't care what happened around here and Michael didn't give a damn about any work, but for her pretending to give a damn meant something.

She looked around the office and saw everyone bored, Dwight was on call and everyone else was seated and whispering amongst each other, probably about Dwight and Michael. She wished she had someone to talk to right about now. She took a glimpse at Andy's chair and he wasn't there, _"Still in the meeting room being interviewed",_ as much as that made sense to her, she was still confused as to why the camera crew was outside looking nervously around.

Suddenly her phone rang and she stirred from her thoughts, "Hello, this is Dunder Mifflin. I'm Erin…"

"Yeah yeah, I know who you are." Michael quickly cut her off, "Erin, can you call Jim and Pam into my room?"

Erin got confused, "What for?"

"Something private" he said, agitated.

"Okay…..Do you want something else?" she added before hanging up.

There was a pause from the other line and the man spoke again, voice getting eager "Is there anymore of that cookies and cream ice cream left from yesterday?"

"Yep, coming right up"

"Okie dokie" Michael hung up the phone.

Erin stood from her chair to get Michael his Ice cream , calling out Pam and Jim to go to his office.

* * *

Usually both Pam and Jim won't be happy to get up and talk to Michael about most things, but as Erin said Michael called them up, they didn't ask why or asked someone else to go and cover for them. They were actually willing to run, their coworkers also understood.

Jim knocked on the door, waiting for a few seconds before opening it up and closing it behind Pam.

"hey guys" Michael said, looking fatigued. "Pam, can you close the binds for me? Thank you."

Pam closed the binds and looked around the office and at Michael's desk, there were papers crumpled everywhere, "Did you get _any_ work done yet?"

Michael dismissed the question with his own, "hey can I ask you guys about a relationship question?"

Jim pursed his lips, "No"

"Okay, so " Michael didn't care what Jim said and continued, "What if your partner is putting their family in ahead of you? Is that a problem?"

"and he still continues" Jim smiled to the camera in the corner, whispering.

"Hush, Jim" Pam was serious, "Michael, family does come first. You have to understand that. If they have someone who needs taken care of then they should go to them".

"What if this certain someone's family member could take care of himself but was pulling…..let's say…me apart from that partner?"

"No, I'm pretty sure that family member _**can't**_ take care of himself." Jim said.

"You don't know who I'm talking about." Michael retorted.

"I'm pretty sure I do" .

"What?" Michael looked up confusingly.

Pam elbowed Jim in the ribs. "He's been weird all day, today".

There was a knock on the door, "Can you open that?" Michael requested.

"And leave" Pam added as Jim walked to the door.

"Hey," Erin said, as she walked in with an Ice cream box and bowl. "here's your favorite". She left Michael with the whole box and left the room with Jim.

"Continue" Michael said towards Pam, ignoring the bowl and diving right into the ice cream box with the spoon.

* * *

As Jim walked to his nearby desk and Erin went to her own, Dwight looked up anxiously.

"What did he want to talk to you about?" he asked.

Jim thought for a second, "About some jerk who was being a real jerk and that Jerk is really a big jerk for real."

"Oh, Jim" he stopped "Wait, what?" he looked up at Erin, "hey Erin, what flavor of Ice cream did you give to Michael?"

Erin looked up baffled "Why does that matter?"

"Because, It'll tell me what mood he is in right now!" he gritted his teeth.

Erin understood, "Ohhh, well, I guess we'll never know!". She smiled and went back to her previous scribbling.

**_tbc_**

Michael feels angry, sorry and nervous so he asked for Cookies and cream flavor. I don't know if this makes sense, I just made it up.


End file.
